Investigación y Experimento: Amor
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: Hanji debe conseguir en el despacho de Erwin los planos sobre la ubicación de Levi, ya que luego de una misión fallida, Mikasa quiere ir a salvarlo necesitando estos. ¿Hanji podrá conseguirlos? ¿Aun cuando sus sentimientos hacia Erwin pueden nublar su objetivo? [Apartado del fic "Paso a Paso"; One-Shot]


**NOTA/ACLARACION IMPORTANTE:** Bueno...¿Como explicar esto? Esto es una rama de mi fanfic Rivamika "Paso a Paso" (Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil por si les interesa) en el cual Hanji debe conseguir los planos donde se encuentra Levi perdido o muerto (Aun no se sabe) luego de una mision fallida, Mikasa quien aun se debate que siente por el piensa que a pesar de todo quiere ir a rescatarlo, y le pide ayuda a nuestra loca de los titanes. ¿Que pasará en este día? ¿Conseguira nuestra cientifica los planos?. Amo el Rivamika pero me pregunté -como siempre- "¿Y que pasaria si Erwin y Hanji tienen una relacion?", lei en muchos fanfics de SNK que ellos quedaban de novios como pareja terciaria pero nunca lo desarrollaron...Y otros simplemente estaban en ingles *triste haciendo pucheritos :c* Asi que...¡Aqui ta!

Lo que está entre "-" y en cursiva son los díalogos y este one-shot es relatado en primera persona por nuestra querida Hanji Zoe.

Gracias por pensar en leer, disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, si no a nuestro querido Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Ah, ahi esta, al lado de mi oficina...El hombre al cual analizaría toooda mi vida. ¿Que toda mi vida?, la eternidad, inventaria un brevaje, como una bruja que quiere hechizar a alguien -las locuras del amor- y ese brevaje seria solo para concedernos a nosotros dos la eternidad. Analizar tu escultural cuerpo y brillante cerebro por los siglos de los siglos.

Ah...Si supieras que me vuelves mas loca que un titan...¿Puede realmente alguien pensar que puedo volverme mas loca solo por un hombre, por ti?

Y miro, miro la puerta frente a mi, ese trozo de madera que aisla mi mirada enamorada de ti, que seguramente estas planeando estrategias, pensando...Ah, si solo pudiera crear un chip e implantartelo para que solo pensaras en mi, juro que lo haria.

Abro la puerta, ni siquiera la toco, simplemente giro el picaporte y ni siquiera me miras. Lo de siempre.

_-Hola querido Erwin, tu sub-capitana ha llegado-_ Digo con la sonrisa que siempre poseo, todo a mi alrededor me provoca la felicidad, ver que aun ahi tantas cosas sin resolver me motiva, pero sin duda lo que mas me motiva es no resolverte a ti, mi rubio.

_-Hanji ¿Nunca tocarás la puerta cierto?-_ Me responde con mas naturalidad y soltura que a los demas, como incuso Levi y Mike, será que el mismo me ha dicho como me admira por mi alegria de siempre y mi "fortaleza" segun palabras textuales de el...Ah...¿No ves que eso me daña mi romeo?, quien diria que esos tratos preferenciales me harian descubrir lo unico que no sabia aun de mi: Puedo enamorarme.

_-Sabes que no es necesario, se mas de ti que de los titanes, jajaja-_ Rio y me poso a su lado, mirando desde arriba lo mismo que el: Papeles. -_¿Nueva mision?_\- Pregunto con indiferencia, siendo el quien la dirige no me preocupo mucho por los resultados.

-_Algo asi..._\- Ahora lo recuerdo, el objetivo principal de todo esto era ayudar a mi extraño especimen, Mikasa Ackerman quien muy preocupada quiere rescatar a Levi, asi que debo ponerme la bateria a cien porciento e ir por ello.

-_Oh, querido capitan...No me digas que sigues con lo de Levi...-_ Suspiro, y el por primera vez en el dia me mira fijamente, wow...Esos ojos celestes en verdad me impactan ¿Que tecnologia usaran para hipnotizarme tanto?, quizas si se los quito e investigo...

_-Si, ya sabes, es alguien muy importante para nuestro escuadron...Lo mande alli estando casi seguro de que regresaria..._

-...- Me quedo mirando sus ojos, los cuales el decide no apartar de mi mirada. A pesar de que reflejo locura por donde quiera que se me observe el simplemente sigue cautivandome en su embrujo.

_-¿Hanji?-_ Le sonrio, aun sin responder, mi apellido suena taaan bien de esos labios. Vamos, se que sigue ahora porque siempre he guardado en mi memoria estos dialogos, di mi nombre, dilo... _-¿Hanji Zoe?_\- Hace una pequeña y timida sonrisa, mientras yo amplio la mia ante la hermosa frase que sabia iba a decir.

_-Si Erwin Smith-_ Dejo que su nombre embriague a mi lengua, deseosa realmente de no solo pronunciar su nombre. -_Iba a sugerir...-_ Me agacho a su lado, a la altura de su rostro, notando bajo mi ávida mirada como se tensiona levemente. _-¿Y si mandamos a que busquen a Levi?_

Se queda pensando. Oh Dios si existes quiero decir que amo esa exprecion, mira hacia un costado, tuerce los labios y lleva su gran mano hacia su menton, mientras erguido con una gran seguridad digna de el queda en silencio. _-No. Seria mas perdidas por alguien que aun no sabemos si sigue con vida...No enviaremos a Ackerman._

...Adivina mis pensamientos tambien, el y yo nos llevariamos bien conviviendo juntos, si...Existe el ochenta porciento de posibilidades de que el y yo con algunas reacciones quimicas nos llevemos bien en la formula de vivir juntos, si.

_-Nunca sugerí eso jejeje, aunque ahora podria sugerir dos cosas...Am, mas bien pedir, como soy tu preferida...¿Lo haras verdad?-_ Rio leve y el hace nuestro acto secreto; me cede lugar en la silla -cabe aclarar que es algo grande- y me deja sentar a su lado, bien cerca. ¿Creen que no aprovecho?, sin duda alguna me siento sintiendo su fuerte y musculoso brazo rozar y chocar con el mio, mientras a esa nada de distancia siento su aroma, el plan mas que perfecto, no por nada me llaman genia jeje.

_-Dime...-_ Susurra y tiemblo como gelatina, rio nerviosamente, pero el no lo nota, todas mis risas son iguales.

_\- Uno: Muestrame los planos, esos donde muestra la ubicacion de Levi y dos: Desde que Sawney y Bean murieron no tengo otros preciosos ejemplares con los cuales jugar un rato..._

Me sonrie de costado y voltea levemente a mirarme al costado suyo, nuestros rostros casi a unos centimetros. _-Primero lo primero. Uno: Los planos aqui estan...Debajo de estos otros, quisiera saber para que los precisa sub-comandante Zoe..._

Oh, se ahorró el trabajo de mi apellido, hoy pude notar una variable en sus lineas de dialogo habituales, que entretenido, sin dejar de lado lo que me trae a su oficina hoy ignoro la hermosa sonoridad que provoca su cavidad bucal. _-Levi me preocupa, le tengo aprecio, si puedo ayudar debo saber su ubicacion..._

_-Mmm-_ "Mmm", me gustaria que dijeras eso en una ocasion mas intima y conmigo...Comandante. Intento de no sonrojarme ante Smith numero mil quinientos sesenta y ocho. _-Bueno, buscalos aqui, ya que estas a mi lado...Dos: Ya te dije que nada de misiones arriesgadas por ahora, la investigacion mucho no avanza asi que frenaremos eso por ahora..._

_-¡Pero mis amados Sawney y Bean!, las importantes anotaciones que tenemos en el cuaderno de aquella soldado en el que decia que el titan le habló es mas que prueva suficiente para proseguir con la investigacion, y lo admitiste cuando te di el informe, vamos...Solo uno al menos, uno te pido, di que si, di que si, di que si..._

Sonrie de nueva cuenta, vamos...No acudas a tus encantos para desviar mis convicciones.

_-Ya veremos, se que solo amas a esos titanes, pero se paciente..._

Rayos, si los amo mucho, pero mas a ti. _-No es lo unico que amo._\- Digo, tocando un tema que a pesar de nuestra confianza de años nunca he tocado: Amor.

_-¿Ah no? ¿Analizaste otras formas de amor aparte de los titanes Zoe?-_ Pasa una mano por sus hilos dorados, los cuales siempre estan tan bien ubicados y fijos en su cabeza, valla a saber uno que extraña sustancia usa, ¿deberia yo crear una mucho mejor asi le presta mas atencion a mis experimentos?, lo anotare en la agenda, tambien anotare despeinarlos salvajemente algun dia: El mas camisa abierta, mas pelo despeinado igual a mi sexy Erwin.

_-No la analizé, el amor es una formula muy complicada y variable que no tiene un resultado unico, y sus factores siempre cambian, incostantes..._

_-Cuando te pones a hablar asi apenas logro entender un cuarto de lo que realmente quieres decir...-_ Deja de mirarme, removiendo los ciento ochenta papeles sobre la madera que apenas se ve por lo cubierta que esta de estos y me da los planos con la ubicacion de mi querido enano, bien, logro desbloqueado.

_-Las locas como yo tambien tienen delirios de amor...Hacia hombres, humanos._\- Susurro, raramente seria, yo queria que salga natural y simpatico pero mi mente procesó otra cosa, sorprendiendo a Erwin.

_-¿Hombres?, valla, no sabia que amabas a mas de uno...Quiza, me dejaras preguntarte de quienes se trata ¿No?_

Mmmm ¿Quienes?, vamos rubio, no me ofendas._ -Claro que puedes, tengo plena confianza en ti. _

Me callo, mirandolo y recargandome en su fuerte hombro, debatiendome entre confesarme cual quinciañera o no...Debato mis posibilidades, uno: Me rechaza rotundamente, con voz seria y mandandome a volar con los titanes, aunque...No seria tan perjudicial ya que en parte me benificiaria. Dos, me corresponde, sueño echo realidad, novios, casamiento, hijitos, investigamos juntos sobre los titanes, the end. Tres: Queda confundido, me evita, intenta pensarlo, la relacion nunca volverá a ser la misma. Cuatro, quiza me corresponde pero dice que mejor no porque somos soldados en comun causa y podria traer problemas en nuestro desempeño y objetivo de salvar a la humanidad. Cinco, se hace el idiota, como que no escuchó y fin del tema todo sigue normal. Seis, le puede gustar otra. Siete, ya esta con alguien y me hace la amante. Ocho...Bueno, ya, muchas teorias.

_-¿Zoe?-_ Me pregunta, haciendome olvidar de todas las posibilidades de una en un millon.

-_¿Si?_

_-Dime quienes...-_ Responde incitandome a hablar.

_-Es solo uno, ¿por quien me tomas?, valla que me ofendes, rompes el pequeño musculo que conforma mi corazoncito, Smith-chan~._ -Digo a modo de broma.

_-Bueno valla, que novedad, el afortunado no será engañado...¿Es alguien de la tropa?._

De repente encuentro que le da demaciado interes al asunto. Tomo los planos y haciendo que quedemos aun mas cerca muevo un poco mi cuerpo hacia su direccion, yo de frente, el de costado. _-Si, la de reconocimiento, alli estan los mas guapos y afortunados como has dicho-_ Sonrio y me quito los lentes, me molestan para ver de cerca al bombon que tengo enfrente, el que seguro nunca me vió sin ellos se sorprende notoriamente ante mi atenta mirada.

_-¿Te vio sin lentes como ahora?-_ Pregunta nuevamente en este interrogatorio.

_-...Depende en que tiempo lo ubiques, pero nunca antes nadie me vio sin lentes._

_-¿En que tiempo?-_ Se queda pensando. Y yo rio internamente al ponerlo en tal estado, estamos hablando como nunca antes y claro nadie nunca me vio sin lentes, ecepto al hombre que amo, el cual recien ahora me ve sin ellos.

_-¿Tiene rango alto o bajo?_

_-Alto._

_-¿Es enano?_

¿Esta pensando en Levi?, dios no, el enano esta con Mikasa. _-¿Tienes algun complejo con los enanos, Smith?_\- Pregunto dando lugar a la intriga, como un experimento quiero ver como reacciona un poco ante la mezcla de un comandante mas un mililitro de duda ¿Explotará esta reaccion quimica?.

-_¿Es Levi?, por eso quieres buscarlo...-_ Con disgusto mira un vaso sobre el escritorio, es uno de whiskey vacio pero la botella llena esta al lado, esperando llenarlo. Lo hace, se sirve de esa bebida que a mi me nubla de mis calculos exactos y bebe un poco.

_-No, te dije que nunca antes nadie me vio sin lentes.-_ Que lento esta para ser un comandante. Rio internamente dando saltitos de alegria, esta situacion se me torna intensamente interesante.

_-Alto rango, antes nadie la miró sin lentes, tropa de reconocimiento...-_ Dijo mientras hablaba el solo sobre mi, absorto en resolver sus dudas, dió un sorbo al marron liquido.

_-¿Quien mas que yo podria haber visto sus lindos ojos?_

Mierda, escuché ese susurro. ¿Lo escuche?. Empiezo a pensar que la gente no mentia cuando decia que estaba loca, la clara prueba de eso es que ahora estoy alucinando. ¿"_lindos ojos"_?. Me dará un paro cardiaco pronto, se acerca mi muerte, estoy segura, le heredo mis investigaciones a Eren que fue el unico en mostrar interes en el asunto, mis ultimas palabras seran "La humanidad vencerá al entender a los titanes", y quiero que cuando me entierren lo hagan en el bosque fuera de los muros.

¿Que hago?, ¿Respondo? ¿No lo hago? ¿Evado el tema?, solo...Seré yo misma.

_-Hay gracias pero que halago comandante, me sonroja_\- Respondo a modo de broma. O me responde "¿de que hablas?" o me sigue la broma, problema resuelto.

_-De nada._\- ¡...! ..."_De nada_"...Lo admitió. -_¿Me dirás de quien se trata?_

_-Que lento eres jajaja, mas que un titan de cuatro metros._

_-Zoe...No olvides que eres la sub...-_ Sonrie encantadoramente. A la mierda, lo digo...Total...

_-Bueno, decidi que te investigaria en secreto, no se si esta bien develar la formula._

-...- Se me queda mirando, creo (Repito: creo) que su rostro solo devela duda, quiza no entendio lo que dije. Pero, decirlo mas de frente que eso me causaria un desmayo de tanta verguenza.

_-¿Y que dices? ¿Quieres dejarte investigar o no?_

_-No he entendido.-_ Me responde, serio, muy serio._ \- No evadas el tema, dijiste que me tenias la confianza suficiente para decirmelo._

_-Y te lo dije._\- Aseguro porque asi fue.

-...- Esta pensando, lo veo mas intenso que cuando miraba las estrategias.

_-Valla, pareces tu el que experimenta conmigo...Que desconcertante-_ Algo molesta y sonrojada lo miro. _-Eres tu de quien me he enamorado, me has visto TU sin lentes, eres TU el de mas alto rango y TU estas en la tropa de reconocimiento.-_ Suspiro, aliviada, pero ese alivio en modo automatico me devuelve una increible cantidad de nervios. De pronto me encuentro a mi misma por primera vez entendiendo la sensacion de la palabra "nervios", es la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo y mente de solo pensar que ese hombre, el cual de repente volteó a verme sorprendido pueda responderme o no, algo satisfactorio o no.

-¿_Yo?_\- Pregunta, bien imbecil.

_-Si._\- Respondo, bien agotada.

_-Habrá que solucionar eso, pensaré alguna estrategia._

_-¿Eh?-_ Lo miro y choco mi frente contra la suya, mirandolo fijamente, quiero resolver esta reaccion quimica que provoca en mi.

_-Lo que oiste. Dime, ¿como defines el amor, Zoey?_

_-Bueno...Cuando encontramos a la persona deseada se dispara la señal de alarma, nuestro organismo entra entonces en ebullición. A través del sistema nervioso el hipotálamo envía mensajes a las diferentes glándulas del cuerpo ordenando a las glándulas suprarrenales que aumenten inmediatamente la producción de adrenalina y noradrenalina, tiene efectos como...ciento treinta pulsaciones por minuto...Mm, aunque el verdadero enamoramiento parece ser que sobreviene cuando se produce en el cerebro la Feniletilamina, compuesto orgánico de la familia de las anfetaminas, tam-_

_-Ya basta, porfavor_\- Me frena con media sonrisa y ojos cansados, sorprendentemente escuchó la mayoría de mi explicación, adorable.

_-Bueno, tu hambre de conocimiento no era muy grande._\- Susurro aun con mi frente sintiendo a la suya, para mi extrañeza aun no se apartó, lo que me incita a preguntar. -_¿Y para ti que es?_

Me mira, respirando cerca mio, me esta robando el oxigeno y compensandolo con el aroma fresco mezclado con whiskey de su aliento al hablar. _-Para mi es ver tu locura como algo divertido. Sonreir por ti aunque no tenga ganas y...No cansarme de mirarte, aunque sea en privado._

**¡¿QUE?!**, un subidon de alegria me golpea, casi que me duele, mientras mi mente piensa cosas como: ¿No estaras con problemas auditivos? ¿Y si solo bromea?. No. Yo me auto-chequeo medicamente siempre y el no es de los que bromea de tal modo. -_¿Me amas?-_ Pregunto directa, con la cofianza que nos caracteriza.

_-No estaria diciendo eso si asi no fuera.-_ Claro, debi suponerlo.

_-¿Y que planeas hacer?_

_-Pienso en que estrategia llevar a cabo con alguien...Tan particular como tu_ \- Me responde en voz suave, siento el embriagante olor a whiskey, que bien queda contigo mi rubio.

_-Apúrate, esperé años..._\- Respondo, el sonrie, yo sonrio, y acaricio una de sus mejillas. -_Necesito hacer un nuevo experimento...-_ Susurro y el atento me responde.

_-¿Te aprovechas a conseguir nuevos titanes?-_ Hago una pequeña risita ante su ironía.

_-Este no tiene que ver con titanes._

_-¿Entonces?, tiene un minuto para explicar, sub-comandante.-_ Comenta incrédulo.

Ah, el juego de el comandante y la sub...Es exquisito. _-Planeaba experimentar como era su boca, comandante Erwin._

Suspira y cierra los ojos por unos segundos, parece estar pensando. Los vuelve a abrir. Si me rechaza me meto en la boca de un titan y paso a mejor vida. Espero su respuesta ¿Que creen ustedes que me dirá?.

_-Permiso concedido, proceda a realizar su labor._\- Me responde con gracia y suspiro aliviada en mis adentros. Le sonrio, sin nada de locura y lo beso suavemente. Sus carnosos labios se abren, al igual que los mios los cuales reprimidos desde tanto tiempo y sin verguenza alguna dejan salir mi lengua, que busca la sulla desesperadamente. Me abraza por la cintura y me alza sobre sus piernas a medida que siento el gusto de la bebida alcoholica en mi boca. Me acomodo rodeando ahora su cintura con mis piernas, atandolo a mi. No te voy a dejar escapar, rubio. El me desata el cabello, anticipandose a mi que deseosa despeino los sullos, abro un poco los ojos para verlo. Hermoso, solo falta la camisa abierta. Estiro mi mano hacia el cuello de esta mientras el acaricia mi espalda, sus manos calidas se graban en mi piel a pesar de que no las sienta sobre ella directamente debido a mi ropa. Empiezo a pensar que la ropa fue un mal invento. Volviendo a mis manos, ellas desabrochan cuatro de los botones, acaricio la parte visible de su pecho, sintiendo que el ante esto se mueve desde abajo de mi, lo miro devuelta, el tambien me observa detenidamente sintiendo que sus ojos queman sobre mi cuerpo. Mi entrepierna roza su miembro, el cual comienzo a sentir como se endurece debajo mio. Mmm, que erótico. Me quita la chaqueta y me agarra algo fuerte del cabello, no me quejo y a propósito doy un leve gemido, separandome de sus labios.

_-Donde aprendió eso, Hanji Zoe._\- Susurra con un tono de excitacion que hace eco de mis mas oscuros pensamientos, sintiendo deseo en mi parte mas sensible.

_-Cuando se trata de usted, mi imaginacion es grande.-_ Susurro meciendome sobre el bulto cercano a mi intimidad, encendiendonos a los dos. El quien me muestra su lado mas fogozo sin importarle estar en el area de trabajo empieza a quitarme mis correas del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, con una sola mano.

_-Que habilidoso.-_ Sonrie en mi cuello, para luego besarlo, concsiente de cuanto noto todos sus movimientos lame desde donde estaba hasta mi oreja, para luego hacerme sentir sus dientes mordiendo esta.

_-Aun falta mas para completar la mision._\- Me vuelve a besar, mordiendome el labio, terminando de retirar las correas, comienza a abrirme la camisa y yo a quitarsela, ya que se la habia abierto toda antes porque el no tenia correas puestas en ese momento ya que olvidé decir que era de noche, el ya estaba con ropa informal, siendo yo la unica que me daba el lujo de verlo asi. Una vez le quité la camisa lo empujé contra el respaldo de la silla, para admirar su cuerpo, con esos musculos que lo conformaban tan bien, esta vez era mi turno de lamer su delicioso cuello e ir descendiendo por su torso, todo su pecho ahora le pertenecia a mi boca para luego volver hacia arriba, hasta su hombro.

_-No puedes esperar...-_ Susurró lento.

_-Esta investigacion estuvo retrasada hace años, quiero llevarla a cabo de una vez._\- Devolví el susurro a su oido, haciendo que a proposito el sintiera la brisa con la que hablaba. Me quitó el ahora la camisa, dejando ver mi sosten color violeta. Si, visto ropa interior muy provocativa, un hobbie mio aparte de las investigaciones. Se me quedó viendo, anonadado como cuando alguien ve a una deidad, valla que me apasiona aun mas esa mirada que nunca antes noté en el, tan nueva y solo para mi.

_-Tenias muy bien oculto tu bello cuerpo por lo visto_.- Siento un sonrojo en mis mejillas, pensando hasta donde estamos llegando sintiendo el pelo caer levemente sobre mis hombros y sin camisa, ningun otro hombre me vio tan detalladamente como el en este momento, siempre fue...Cosa del momento.

_-Estaba esperandote._\- Respondi sensual. El solo atinó a sonreir traviesamente y desabrochar mi sosten, retirandolo del todo comenzó a besar mis pechos lentamente, haciendome unas agradables cosquillas que me hacian suspirar de placer. Una y otra vez repitió el proceso hasta hartarse, para esta vez lamerlos y mordisquearlos por completo, a veces centrandose en mis pezones.

-_Ya...-_ Ante tan dulce tortura no veia la hora de que me penetre, estaba toda humeda por su culpa.

-Se paciente sub...- Dijo mientras a paso de tortuga desabrochaba mi pantalon, yo, aferrada a su fuerte espalda me balanceaba aun mas sobre su miembro, provocandolo para que no se contenga, y asi hizo.

_-Que tenaz, loca y apurada eres mujer..._\- Con una mirada lasciva y maniobras dignas del equipo tridimensional,me quitó el pantalón junto con las bragas en solo algunos microsegundos, dejandome desnuda, totalmente entregada sobre el, lista para ser comida por mi hermoso titan, el adonis debajo mio.

_-Hazlo, hazlo ahora, dejame ser la comandante y ordenarte que te apures-_ Vociferé con deseo, mucho deseo. Desabrochó su pantalón, pero yo frené su mano en el proceso y me encargué del resto. El se levantó un poco de la silla, dandome pie a bajar sus pantalones, echo eso bajé el elástico de su boxer y metí mi mano dentro de el, tomando su firme y duro miembro. Smith se arqueó levemente ante mi acción, amo admirar sus reacciones. Quité su miembro de la tela, liberandolo y permitiendo que se irguiera alto, era realmente grande, digno de su altura. Me lamí los labios y el de un segundo al otro me levantó sobre el escritorio, sentandome alli y haciendo un estruondoso ruido al chocar mi cuerpo contra la madera se posicionó entre mis piernas. Supe que el momento que estaba esperando llegaria pronto.

_-Al fin.-_ Susurre recuperandome de la sorpresa. El solo pronunció un "_Shh_" posicionando un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme y tomando mis muslos me penetró con fuerza, haciendome sentir llena, liberada de tension sexual.

_-Mmm.-_ Pronuncio el cerrando los ojos mientras yo hacia lo mismo, arqueandome y con mis piernas presionandolo contra mi, para hacer mas profunda la embestida que ya de por si era salvaje, no podia esperar menos de este hombre. Una y otra vez me metió su miembro, causandome la agradable sensacion del sexo, comenzé a gemir, sin que me importara NADA que nos oyeran, al fin y al cabo nosotros mandamos y este pasillo donde esta esta oficina es aislado del resto. Raguñando su espalda noté como el se hichaba dentro mio, y yo comezaba a contraerme, estabamos llegando al climax.

_-Si...Sigue un poco mas..._\- Susurré, y el apuró los movimientos, dejando que yo me corriera primera, sintiendo una liberadora descarga de placer en su mas puro estado. Luego el salió de mi y se corrió sobre mi cuerpo. Lami mi labio inferior, por donde parte de su escencia habia caido.

_-Te amo._\- Susurró el hombre al cual yo tambien amo, mientras caia sobre mi en el escritorio y papeles amontonados, haciendome sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

_-¿Puedo pedirte un favor mas?-_ Pregunté escuchando nuestras espiraciones agitadas, jadeando.

_-Si...-_ No se si era por el sexo o que mientras me poseia senti que el estaba aliviado, como quien teme perder algo y al fin siente poder asegurarse su presencia al lado, pero sonó dispuesto a cumplirme cualquier cosa. Ese era el poder de una mujer sobre un hombre en momentos como ese, supongo.

_-Déjame experimentar asi por siempre._

_-Concedido, ven aqui o en cualquier parte siempre que quieras, Zoe._

Rei leve, el tambien, nuestras risas sonaban juntas y exahustas, pero yo no era como la tipica doncella que dormia con el principe luego de una noche de amor. No, esto era sexo, nos amamos si, pero sexo en fin. El se movió hacia un costado, aproveché ese momento para observarlo casi desnudo a ecepcion del pantalon, hermoso, escultural, era la perfeccion frente a mi. Pero que suertuda de mierda soy.

_-¿Disfruta a este especimen doctora?_

_-Claro que si._

_-Pues se acabó el show hasta la próxima._

Comenzó a vestirse, que gran aguafiestas. Pero debiamos seguir trabajando hasta que el sueño nos venciera y fueramos a dormir, aparte yo debia entregarle los planos en secreto a Mikasa, ella diria que me los robó para que Erwin no se enojara conmigo, cuanto se lo agradesco. Me vesti yo tambien, me coloqué los anteojos y me até nuevamente el cabello, siendo devuelta la loca de los titanes Hanji Zoe y dejando de lado a loca del sexo Zoe.

_-Cuando termines de trabajar, te espero en mi habitación.-_ Dijo cual orden, asenti con la cabeza e hice el saludo de la tropa, para luego acomodarle un poco los papeles e irme por la puerta en silencio. ¿Que mas decir si habiamos echo y dicho todo?.

Hoy disfruté mas que investigando a un titan, y quien sabe lo que me espera mas tarde.

* * *

**NOTA CASUAL (XD): **`Pos ¿Merezco reviews?, yo digo que quizá unitu...XD bueno nuevamente gracias por leer y espero que me comenten algo che...Mis mejores saludos y suerte a los que lean este One.

Sayo~

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_


End file.
